Splashinis Extended Universe
Splashinis Extended Universe is a media franchise and a shared universe of Splashinis Cinematic Universe. This is the joint franchise of thirty films by Plantinum Dunes and Splashinis Motion Pictures, which will become the longest-running film franchise in the world made by Plantinum Dunes and Splashinis Feature Animation. Each film was produced by Plantinum Dunes and performed by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. The film association began in 2019 and ended in 2026. Now it is the franchise subsidiary of GoAnimate Studios. It's similar to that DC Extended Universe. In 2027, each film was re-released into Splashinis Extended Universe: The Complete Series on DVD and Blu-Ray as a bundle collection extra. History On December 9, 2018, Splashinis Cinematic Universe announced that Splashinis Motion Pictures and Plantinum Dunes agreed to merge into a new shared-film franchise of thirty films spread by Splashinis Cinematic Universe made all over the world, called Splashinis Extended Universe, as a joint venture of Splashinis Motion Pictures and Plantinum Dunes. The new extended film franchise of thirty films is best known for the creation of thirty films released from December 13, 2019 to December 11, 2026. Each film was produced by Plantinum Dunes and represented by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. The execution of each Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir was made by Garageband Orchestra Symphony through the Macintosh, to direct the training of the symphony in each film. Plantinum Dunes produced each film through Michael Bay, Andrew Form and Brad Fuller producing the each film. The Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir played the film, conducted by Pete Anthony and orchestraled by Kevin Kliesch. In 2027, the franchise ended once Alexei announced that he would divide the world in half, to allow the Fuentes family to die. Each film were originally released previously in theatres from 2020 to 2026, and then, after that, they were released on DVD and Blu-Ray, four months later after the film's theatrical release. Each film's showning used from two months before the DVD snd Blu-Ray release of each film. Films Production Paramount's 20-film distribution deal In January 2024, Paramount Pictures announced that it would distribute the twenty SEU films for the 2024-2026 releases. Paramount Pictures started a distribution agreement of three decades with more than twenty films with Plantinum Dunes to co-finance and co-produce the twenty films of the SEU. Paramount finalized the distribution of the twenty films with the release of The Secret of Snow on March 13, 2026. Tie-in products During the release of Captain Hammer, Domino's Pizza released forty toys to promote the film. Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures bought the pizza. During the launch of The Secret of Snow, McDonald's released the set of ten toys to promote the film. When The Secret of Snow was released on DVD and Blu-Ray, Burger King began releasing the set of six toys to promote the film. During Weather Woman: Law of Choir's release, Burger King released the set of four toys to promote the movie. From 2021 to 2025, Burger King and Splashinis Extended Universe had a five-year partnership to promote each movie with the each set of four to ten toys from each movie. Splashinis Extended Universe video games Since the launch of the International Super Spy and from 2022 to 2024, Activision and Splashinis Extended Universe launched a video game launch agreement in 2020 and three years to produce and develop the games for releases of Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and the new Splashinis Gaming console, The Crew. Splashinis Extended Universe soundtracks Splashinis Music can not publish the soundtrack of each movie, except the soundtracks of twenty films that were the only soundtracks to be released. The score of each film was composed and conducted by Alexandre Desplat, Thomas Newman, Harry Gregson-Williams and Patrick Doyle, and was interpolated by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. See also *Splashinis Cinematic Universe Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:Splashinis Cinematic Universe franchises Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Universal Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Michael Bay Category:Plantinum Dunes Category:Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir Category:Lix Animation Digital franchises Category:Merchandise Category:Defunct Category:Other media Category:Crossovers